


Jim & Dwight

by MaryFangirl



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, OOC, One Shot Collection, Smut, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: Come dice il titolo, raccolta di OS dedicata alla ship Jim/Dwight!
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. 1. Jim ubriaco

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Short Jim and Dwight Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250386) by [Basketballer3511](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511). 



> Ciao a tutti! Eccomi a pubblicare su The Office - mi pare di capire che il fandom italiano di questa serie sia INESISTENTE, forse sono la prima e l'unica a postare qualcosa...peccato, ma beh qualcuno deve cominciare! 
> 
> Io che ho guardato questa serie da poco e me ne sono innamorata mi sono altresì innamorata di Jim e Dwight e dal nulla ho cominciato a shipparli senza poterlo evitare XDDD posto quindi una serie di one-shot che ho tradotto dall'inglese (il fandom americano è un po' più fornito) e che spero qualche anima possa apprezzare. Non so se qualcuno si interesserà a questa raccolta e nemmeno se ci saranno commenti, in ogni caso se c'è qualcuno che sta leggendo, spero vi piacciano :) mi impegnerò a postare ogni lunedì, come un appuntamento costante ^_^ 
> 
> Ho messo avvertimenti AU, WHAT IF e OOC perché Jim e Dwight non sono gay nella serie e ovviamente non stanno insieme, ma il loro rapporto amici/nemici mi porta inevitabilmente a ritenerli fantastici come coppia XD molte storyline originali verranno modificate e ci saranno inevitabili differenze. Alcune one shot saranno a rating verde, altre a rating rosso. Comunque, di base rimane che Jim e Dwight si metteranno/staranno insieme, quindi se l'idea non vi piace, queste OS non fanno per voi :) per chi vorrà, invece, buona lettura!

_Jim è ubriaco e Dwight è costretto a prendersene cura._

“Sei ubriaco?” chiese seccamente Dwight a un Jim ghignante e dal viso arrossato.

“Nooo, io sono Jim, tu sei ubriaco? È un nome stupido” fece Jim con una risatina.

“Jim, sono io, Dwight” disse Dwight inflessibile, tirando giù la coperta dalla testa di Jim e lasciandogliela sulle spalle.

“No, mi piace la coperta in testa” si lamentò Jim, cadendo sul divano con una grassa risata.

Dwight roteò gli occhi al caos ridanciano che, apparentemente, il Jim ubriaco rappresentava. Dwight si voltò per prendere dell'acqua per Jim, quando si sentì strattonare per la manica.

“Dove stai andando?” chiese Jim, un lieve piagnucolio nella voce.  
“Ti prendo un po' d'acqua, così puoi smaltire un po'” disse Dwight, divincolandosi.

Jim mise il broncio, ma fu distratto dalla coperta che gli cadde dalle spalle. Dwight lo lasciò, andando a recuperare l'acqua e qualche snack.

“Tieni, bevi” disse Dwight, offrendo un bicchiere a Jim. Questi guardò Dwight, apparentemente incapace di assorbire le sue parole. Dwight alzò gli occhi al cielo ed emise un sospiro frustrato. “Qui, idiota” disse, sollevando il mento di Jim e passando con il dito sulle sue labbra per fargliele aprire e poter bere. 

Il viso di Jim arrossì mentre fissava regolarmente gli occhi di Dwight e beveva dal bicchiere. Dwight asciugò una goccia d'acqua scivolata dalle labbra di Jim, le sue mani rimasero sul suo volto.

Jim tossì appena quando Dwight tolse la mano dalla sua faccia. Si sentì imbarazzato per quanto aveva apprezzato il tocco quasi tenero di Dwight. 

“Dovresti dormire” disse Dwight, interrompendo il silenzio.  
“Sì” replicò Jim, sentendosi un po' più sobrio. “Puoi rimanere con me finché non mi addormento” gli offrì, augurandosi di non risultare troppo speranzoso tanto quanto sentiva di essere.

“Posso farlo” replicò Dwight, sistemandosi sul divano. Jim scostò la coperta, insicuro su dove dovesse sdraiarsi.

“Puoi appoggiare la testa sulle mie gambe” gli disse Dwight. 

Jim annuì, mettendosi comodo sul divano, con il capo sulle gambe di Dwight. Gli occhi di Jim si chiusero, il suo corpo si rilassò e il sonno giunse presto.

Avvertì le mani di Dwight scorrere morbidamente tra i suoi capelli, sorrise contento mentre si addormentava.


	2. 2. Dwight ubriaco

_Dwight ubriaco si rivela molto tenero._

Lui non era uno che si ammalava, era una cosa di cui si vantava con chiunque lo ascoltasse. Aveva un impressionante sistema immunitario, altrettanto si poteva dire del suo sistema nervoso, a essere onesti. Era un essere supremo che non veniva influenzato da cose da vigliacchi come ubriacarsi.

La sua coordinazione stava dissentendo. Barcollò dalla sedia, appigliandosi ad essa a un'andatura molto più lenta di quanto solitamente i suoi riflessi gli permettevano.

“Wow, amico, stai bene?” lo chiamò Jim, muovendosi rapidamente per aiutare Dwight a stabilizzarsi.

“Sto bene, idiota” affermò Dwight con aria di sfida, ma le parole leggermente biascicate e il tentennamento precedente smentivano la sua asserzione.

“Sì, certo, Dwight” disse Jim incredulo, ghignando verso Pam quando vide quando Dwight fosse ubriaco. “Forza, ti accompagno a casa” offrì, porgendo il gomito a Dwight.

“Sono perfettamente in grado di guidare fino a casa. Non ho bisogno di te” sbuffò Dwight.

Jim alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Avanti, Dwight, sai che non posso farti guidare. Cosa direbbero gli altri volontari sceriffi se avessi un incidente?”

Dwight sbuffò di nuovo, ma si sentì lievemente nauseato. “Va bene” grugnì, lasciando che Jim lo tenesse stretto mentre si dirigevano verso l'uscita.

“Aw, sembra che stiate uscendo per un appuntamento” ridacchiò Pam, vedendo i due che avevano le braccia allacciate.

“Taci” disse Dwight, sperando di rivolgerle il suo sguardo più minaccioso. Jim finse di guardare male Pam oltre la spalla di Dwight, Pam rispose con un ghigno luminoso.

“Ecco, attento alla testa” disse Jim, mettendo la mano sulla nuca di Dwight mentre si abbassava nell'auto di Jim.

Appena Dwight fu seduto, Jim era sul punto di chiudere la portiera quando sentì una mano sulla propria. “Grazie, Jim” disse Dwight, fissando dritto davanti a sé.

“Nessun problema, Dwight” disse Jim, un sorrisetto in volto mentre avanzava verso il lato del conducente, dopo aver richiuso la portiera per Dwight.

“Ehi, ti va di dividere un gelato?” chiese Jim, guardando Dwight. La testa di quest'ultimo era inclinata all'indietro e gli occhi rimanevano chiusi.

“Certo” borbottò Dwight, allungando le braccia in modo da convincere Jim a trasportarlo.

Jim rivolse un'occhiata seccata alle telecamere mentre usciva dall'auto. “Dwight, non posso portarti, ti supporto e puoi mettere il braccio intorno a me” propose Jim, manovrando Dwight per farlo alzare.

I due lentamente si diressero verso la casa, Dwight inciampando e Jim vacillando per il peso che Dwight gli gravava addosso.

“Okay, eccoti” disse Jim. Il suo obiettivo era far stendere Dwight sul divano, ma fu invece tirato dall'uomo, costringendolo a tendere la mano e aggrapparsi per non cadergli addosso.

“Dwight” lo rimproverò Jim, cercando di alzarsi, ma fu tirato dalla maglietta e gli rovinò sopra.

“Jim” disse Dwight senza fiato, guardandolo, in un modo in cui non l'aveva mai guardato. Jim osservò Dwight, la bocca socchiusa mentre notava come gli occhi dell'altro guizzavano dai suoi occhi alle sue labbra.

“Dovresti dormire e smaltire la sbornia” disse Jim a disagio, rompendo quella gara di sguardi.

“Sì” replicò Dwight, la voce annebbiata, continuando a guardare Jim. Quest'ultimo annuì, spostandosi così da togliere tutto il suo peso da Dwight.

Jim appoggiò il braccio sinistro sulla spalla di Dwight, l'altro glielo mise intorno alla vita. Dwight posò la mano sul braccio di Jim che aveva attorno a sé.

Jim sbarrò gli occhi, ridacchiando appena. “Devi dormire” gli ricordò, scostando una ciocca dalla sua fronte.

“Va bene” brontolò Dwight, non lasciandogli il braccio. Dwight si addormentò con il confortante peso del corpo di Jim sul proprio.

“Non ero così ubriaco” furono le prime parole di Dwight quando entrò in cucina e vide Jim che cucinava. Era rimasto deluso di non avvertire Jim accanto a sé quando si era alzato, ma un mal di testa e un appetito improvviso lo avevano guidato in cucina, fino alla visione e all'odore di quello che Jim stava preparando.

“Eri parecchio ubriaco” rispose Jim, mettendo le uova su un piatto.

“Devi baciarmi” disse Dwight, portando Jim a fermarsi dall'afferrare il toast. Jim alzò un sopracciglio per la sorpresa e osservò Dwight.

“Perché?” chiese.

“Ci stavamo per baciare ieri sera” disse Dwight, i suoi ricordi erano diradati, ma rammentava la sensazione di quando aveva guardato Jim la notte prima.

“Davvero?” chiese Jim con un sorriso provocatorio.

“Sei ancora irritante, a prescindere da quanto io voglia baciarti” grugnì Dwight, avvicinando le labbra a quelle di Jim.

“Devi essere gentile se vuoi baciarmi” disse Jim, sorridendo più ampiamente.

“Taci” disse Dwight, e finalmente baciò Jim. Jim sorrise nel bacio, posando la mano sulla guancia di Dwight mentre lo ricambiava.

“Forse dovremmo farti ubriacare più spesso” disse Jim sulle sue labbra.

“Sei un imbecille” bofonchiò Dwight, zittendo Jim con un bacio.


	3. 3. Lilli e il Vagabondo, parte 1

“Che stai mangiando, idiota?” chiese Dwight, posando il suo pranzo sul tavolo e sedendosi davanti a Jim.

“Spaghetti” disse Jim, bevendo mentre guardava Dwight. Questi fece una smorfia e iniziò a tirare fuori il suo pranzo dal contenitore.

“Non sei un fan degli spaghetti, Dwight?” chiese Jim, un sorrisetto in faccia mentre arrotolava i lunghi fili di pasta sulla forchetta.

“Mai provati” grugnì Dwight, dando un gran morso al suo panino. Con sorpresa di Dwight, Jim gli chiese se Dwight volesse condividere.

“Sono quasi pieno comunque, condividiamo” offrì Jim, con sguardo serio mentre osservava Dwight. Quest'ultimo desiderò rifiutare la proposta, aveva del cibo perfettamente buono di fronte a sé, ma era curioso.

“Va bene” disse, senza ringraziare Jim, prima doveva assaggiare.

Jim si spostò leggermente, permettendo a Dwight di stargli accanto, i loro gomiti si toccarono facendo grugnire Dwight, seccato.

Dwight provò un primo boccone di spaghetti, accigliato. Finì di masticare, poi annuì: “Adeguato” disse a Jim.

Jim sorrise e annuì, pensò fosse quanto di più simile a un complimento da parte di Dwight.

Continuarono a mangiare in relativo silenzio. Ci furono occasionali 'scusa' quando le loro spalle si urtavano troppo duramente.

Presero poi uno stesso boccone contemporaneamente, i loro occhi si aprirono realizzando che un filo di spaghetti era connesso. Jim fu il primo a parlare, sorrise e disse: “Come in Lilli e il Vagabondo”

“Cosa?” chiese Dwight, aggrottando le sopracciglia mentre guardava su e giù dallo spaghetto alla faccia di Jim.

“Mangiano gli spaghetti e finiscono con uno stesso spaghetto a unirli, poi si baciano, è diventata tradizione fare lo stesso” disse Jim con un lieve ghigno.

“È disgustoso” disse Dwight prevedibilmente.

“È una regola” disse Jim con un piccolo sorriso, inclinandosi e premendo un casto bacio sulle labbra di Dwight.

Appena le sue labbra furono su quelle di Dwight, erano già andate via, lasciando Dwight confuso sulla sua sedia, osservando Jim che si scostava e rompeva la connessione con lo spaghetto.

Dwight era shockato mentre Jim metteva via il contenitore del pranzo. Normalmente, come se non avesse appena baciato Dwight, lasciando quest'ultimo con le labbra che bruciavano e avvertivano la mancanza di quelle di Jim.

“Dwight, vieni? Michael ci vuole entrambi per una riunione” gli disse Jim, picchiettando sul tavolo per avvertirlo.

“Sì, arrivo” disse Dwight, fissando con aria sognante il vuoto mentre Jim usciva. Barcollò alzandosi, sentendo di non aver controllo su di sé.

Guardò Jim, mentre si accomodava nella sala riunioni, scherzando con Kevin e sedendosi, mentre Dwight era rigido come un cartonato e cercava di concentrarsi sulle parole di Michael e non sulla dolce sensazione delle labbra di Jim, sulla personalità gentile di Jim mentre mangiavano e condividevano il pranzo.

Dwight avvertì di essere in mezzo a una grave crisi.


	4. 4. Lilli e il Vagabondo, parte 2

_Altra versione di Lilli e il Vagabondo con Jim e Dwight, ma questa volta sono ad un vero appuntamento._

"Questo posto è disgustosamente romantico" disse Dwight con una smorfia, sistemandosi il colletto mentre lui e Jim venivano condotti al loro tavolo.

"Ssh, ti piacerà" rispose Jim, lanciando un brillante sorriso a Dwight e stringendo le loro mani unite.

Dwight alzò gli occhi al cielo ma rivolse un piccolo sorriso a Jim, accarezzandogli il palmo con il pollice. I due si accomodarono ad un tavolo con separé leggermente appartato, che consentiva loro di osservare la pianta aperta del ristorante. 

"Il vostro cameriere sarà qui a breve" disse la padrona di casa, lasciando che i due si sistemassero e prendendo i loro pesanti cappotti.

Le luci erano tenui, le candele abbellivano il loro tavolo. 

"Non vedo niente" rise Jim, stringendo gli occhi giocosamente sul menu. Dwight era nella stessa situazione, rideva per le facce che l'altro faceva mentre leggeva i piatti dai nomi italiani.

"Okay, finalmente un piatto che riconosco, spaghetti con polpette" disse Jim, dando un colpetto alla spalla di Dwight. Questi imitò il gesto leggermente, appoggiando il capo sulla spalla di Jim e osservando quello che Jim stava indicando.

"Ti va di condividere?" chiese Dwight, appoggiando un piccolo bacio sulla spalla di Jim. 

"Certo" replicò Jim, sorridendo nell'osservare la testa di Dwight e lasciandovi un bacio. Dwight alzò lo sguardo e sorrise, i due si fissarono negli occhi mentre scambiavano un momento intimo insieme.

Dwight tornò sulla spalla di Jim, strofinando la guancia contro il morbido tessuto del maglione dell'altro.

Dwight alzò la testa quando il cameriere si annunciò, prendendo le comande per le bevande e chiedendo se fossero pronti a ordinare.

"Sì, vorremmo condividere un piatto di spaghetti con polpette, per favore" chiese Jim. 

"Certo" rispose il cameriere, informando che la cena sarebbe stata pronta presto. 

Fu poi Jim ad appoggiare il capo sulla spalla dell'altro, Dwight gli scompigliò i capelli mentre aspettavano la loro ordinazione. Chiacchierarono pigramente della loro giornata, di quale cliente li avesse irritati di più e di quale cosa ridicola Michael avesse fatto loro fare.

Finalmente giunse la cena, i due osservarono con entusiasmo la squisita pietanza di fronte a loro. Si tuffarono nel cibo, godendosi la saporita salsa al pomodoro e la pasta fresca.

Senza renersene conto, i due avevano afferrato lo stesso spaghetto con le forchette, e si fissarono ghignando.

"L'avevi pianificato?" chiese Dwight, assottigliando gli occhi.

Jim ridacchiò. "Non sono così bravo con gli scherzi, Dwight, non posso pianificare di afferrare lo stesso spaghetto in due" disse Jim, sorridendo mentre aveva ancora la pasta in bocca.

"E' davvero disgustosamente romantico" disse Dwight con un lieve rossore sul viso mentre osservava Jim. Questi rise e annuì: "Devo concordare con te, Dwight. Ovviamente dobbiamo darci un bacio ora" aggiunse, con un'espressione innocente. Dwight sbuffò e alzò gli occhi. "Va bene" disse, ma sorrise comunque mentre si incontrarono a metà strada per un bacio, risero più che baciarsi mentre lo spaghetto si rompeva.

"Cavoli, hai il pezzo più lungo" si lamentò Dwight. Jim fissò Dwight amorevolmente e sorrise. "Fa schifo perdere" gli disse.  
Dwight sbuffò ancora. "Cresci" disse, colpendogli la spalla.

Jim rise e lo imitò. "Non penso che lo farò" disse con un luminoso ghigno.

"Imbecille" brontolò Dwight, catturando le labbra di Jim in un languido bacio.


	5. 5. Michael origlia

_Michael sente Jim e Dwight mentre fanno sesso in un armadietto._

"Merda Dwight" gemette Jim, aggrappandosi alla schiena di Dwight mentre l'altro spinge contro la sua prostata.

"Sì? Ti piace?" chiese Dwight con tono orgoglioso, attirando Jim a sé e continuando a spingere in lui.

"Mh" gemette Jim, mordendo la spalla di Dwight per cercare di nascondere qualche rumore. 

Dwight scostò il viso di Jim dalla sua spalla, portando Jim a guardarlo e a gemere sfacciatamente mentre veniva posseduto da Dwight.

Dwight sapeva che avrebbe dovuto far tacere Jim, erano in un armadietto dell'azienda dopotutto, ma vedere le guance arrossate di Jim e la bocca aperta mentre veniva trafitto dal suo considerevole sesso faceva gonfiare l'ego di Dwight più di qualsiasi vendita.

Michael si accigliò mentre passava davanti all'armadietto. Udì pesanti gemiti e il rumore di uno scaffale che veniva sbattuto ripetutamente contro la parete. Appoggiò l'orecchio contro la parete, udendo le deboli voci di Jim e Dwight. "Che cavolo?" si domandò Michael, allontanandosi e tornando in ufficio.

"Jim, Dwight, nel mio ufficio" chiese Michael, dirigendosi verso la sua scrivania.

Jim e Dwight si guardarono, incerti sul perché Michael li volesse entrambi.

"Chiudi la porta" disse Michael a Dwight, osservando Jim che si accomodava sulla sedia di fronte a lui. "Stavo facendo la mia solita passeggiata di inizio e fine ora, e vi ho sentiti grugnire nell'armadietto. Siete rimasti lì per quasi venti minuti" disse loro, la fronte aggrottata mentre guardava entrambi.

Jim si agitò nervosamente sulla sedia, guardando brevemente Dwight. La postura di Dwight era rigida, il suo corpo era al limite, come se fosse pronto per attaccare.

"Noi stavamo...ah...stavamo..." iniziò Jim, guardando Michael e Dwight col panico negli occhi. "Stavamo lottando" disse Dwight, fissando Jim mentre mentiva.

"Sì, lottando" disse Jim annuendo, tenendo le mani sulle gambe.

"Interessante" disse Michael, chiaramente sorpreso. "Chi vinceva?" chiese, improvvisamente entusiasta.

"Io, ovviamente" rispose rapidamente Dwight, sollevando il mento con fierezza.

"Non direi" disse Jim accigliandosi, alzando un sopracciglio verso Dwight.

"Sarò lieto di ricordartelo, Jim" replicò Dwight, con un'espressione presuntuosa.

Jim alzò le sopracciglia in segno di sfida, Michael fu completamente ignaro dello scambio che si svolgeva tra i suoi migliori venditori.

"Pensi davvero che stessi vincendo...nella lotta?" domandò Jim, tracciando una scia con la lingua dall'orecchio alla mascella di Dwight.

"Sì" grugnì Dwight, mordendosi con forza il labbro mentre la presa sui suoi fianchi si stringeva, Jim spingeva acutamente, ma angolando i fianchi in modo da mancare la prostata di Dwight.

Dopo diversi minuti era ancora solo Jim a trarre piacere, mentre a Dwight non rimaneva che essere riempito da Jim, incapace di raggiungere il godimento dove lo voleva.

"Jim, ti prego" supplicò Dwight, la voce bassa mentre voltava il capo per osservare Jim. Questi sorrise, l'espressione fiduciosa mentre guardava Dwight che stava cedendo, non gli rimaneva altro che implorare.

"Ammetti che sto vincendo io" chiese Jim con aria da predatore mentre faceva scorrere le dita sui fianchi di Dwight. Dwight esitò, le parole erano incapaci di uscire dalla sua bocca. Aveva però poco orgoglio rimasto, era completamente fottuto, il suo collo e la sua schiena erano pieni di morsi, il suo ano arrossato e leggermente gonfio per le spinte brusche di Jim.

Si sentì del tutto posseduto da Jim, così si arrese, brontolando un "Hai vinto"

Jim voleva che lo ripetesse, ma Dwight si era comporato bene. 

"Non dovevi dire altro" disse Jim tra i suoi capelli, lasciandovi un bacio prima di indietreggiare e spingere, raggiungendo deliziosamente la sua prostata.

"Ti amo idiota" disse Dwight mentre si sistemavano, Jim gli abbottonò la camicia.

"Ti amo anch'io Dwight" rispose, lasciandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

"Chi ha vinto oggi?" chiese Michael, gli occhi brillanti di entusiasmo. Dwight stava per dire Jim, ma l'altro parlò prima di lui. Dwight aveva subito a sufficienza, Jim avrebbe accettato per questa volta. "Dwight" disse sorridendo verso di lui.

Dwight ricambiò il sorriso, appoggiando la mano sulla spalla di Jim e lasciandola a lungo.


	6. 6. Chat anonima

Jim si guardò intorno in modo discreto, con la testa inclinata all'indietro. Era quel momento del giorno in cui le cose scorrevano lente e tranquille. Michael aveva già tenuto le sue riunioni nella sala delle conferenze, Jim aveva fatto il suo scherzo della giornata, qualcuno aveva rovesciato il caffè sulla scrivania, e ora tutti erano impegnati a lavorare, gli unici suoni erano rappresentati da telefonate occasionali e dal ticchettio insistente delle tastiere.

Jim sospirò e guardò Pam, chiedendosi se dovesse andare da lei, ma lei era impegnata con un disegno, quindi Jim la lasciò in pace. Lanciò un'occhiata a Dwight, pensando a un modo per infastidirlo, ma non voleva rovinare la pace dell'ufficio, così si voltò verso il suo computer dando un'occhiata al sito di chat che Ryan aveva scaricato sul suo computer quando si era seduto da alla sua scrivania.

Jim rifletté se usare qualcosa che Ryan pensava valesse la pena scaricare sarebbe stata una buona scelta, ma con un'ultima occhiata in giro per l'ufficio decise, perché no?

Jim entrò sul sito, notando come tutte le icone fossero anonime, l'unica cosa che alludeva alle persone con cui si chattava era una piccola biografia. Il suo cursore tracciò le diverse opzioni, leggendo le biografie che le persone avevano inserito. Jim ridacchiò immediatamente quando ne vide uno che diceva: "Maschio. Caucasico. Contadino". Gli ricordava così tanto Dwight, quindi ci cliccò sopra, pronto a vedere cosa aveva da offrire quel contadino caucasico.

Jim: Ciao

Anonimo: Ciao

Jim: Come stai?

Anonimo: Sempre al cento per cento

Jim rise forte, un paio dei suoi colleghi lo guardarono. Era davvero una risposta da Dwight. 

Alla fine della giornata, Jim aveva appreso che l'uomo possedeva una fattoria di dimensioni adeguate, amava le auto e cucinare. Era diverso da Jim in quasi ogni aspetto, non rispondeva alle sue battute ed era conciso nelle sue risposte, ma lo incuriosiva ed era onesto nel dire a Jim che gli piaceva chattare con lui.

Dwight digitava frettolosamente sul suo computer, inoltrando ordini e dando un'occhiata ai nuovi prodotti che la società voleva che presentassero. Era il più produttivo quando l'ufficio era così, silenzioso. Nessuna distrazione.

La sua fronte si corrugò mentre guardava l'icona del messaggio che appariva sullo schermo. Qualche tempo prima aveva scaricato il sito di chat dopo aver litigato con Angela, ma non lo aveva ancora utilizzato appieno. Lesse i profili delle persone. "Amo andare in bicicletta, la natura e rilassarmi a casa" si leggeva su una biografia.

Gli piacevano due di queste cose, così si disse, perché no, e rispose con un saluto. La conversazione era noiosa, l'altra persona la rovinava con battutine, ma a Dwight andava bene. Entrambi apprezzavano la natura e lo sconosciuto era colpito dal fatto che Dwight gestisse una fattoria essenzialmente da solo. Arrivò persino a sorridere a un paio di battute alla fine della giornata di lavoro.

Dwight: Sto andando via, ma mi è piaciuto parlare con te

Anonimo: Anche a me è piaciuto, chiacchieriamo domani?

Dwight: Lo trovo adeguato

Parlarono tutti i giorni, piccole conversazioni su ciò che facevano quel determinato giorno, cosa avevano mangiato a pranzo, persino quali erano i loro colori preferiti. Alla fine Dwight accettò persino di scaricare l'app sul suo telefono.

Jim: Hai qualche programma preferito?

Anonimo: Amo Battlestar Galactica

Jim: Non ci credo, il mio collega è ossessionato da quello show

Anonimo: Allora deve avere buon gusto

Jim: Il suo cibo preferito è la barbabietola, quindi, beh, no

Anonimo: Non c'è niente di sbagliato nelle barbabietole

Jim: Nah, non sono d'accordo con questo

Erano piccoli dettagli che portarono Jim e Dwight a notare come l'altro sorrideva sempre davanti al computer o al telefono.   
"Perché stai sorridendo idiota?" chiese Dwight, socchiudendo gli occhi verso Jim.   
"Per te" rispose Jim, alzando gli occhi al cielo verso la telecamera.   
"Va bene" rispose Dwight.   
"Nah, è tutto quello che hai da dirmi Dwight?" chiese Jim sfacciatamente. Dwight si bloccò, lanciando a Jim uno sguardo strano. Gli ricordò del modo in cui il suo 'amico' diceva 'Nah'. All'improvviso si sentì più leggero pensando alla persona misteriosa, la sua irritazione per Jim scomparve.

Dwight: Ho un collega assolutamente idiota

Anonimo: Oh no, non è mai divertente

Dwight: Sì, non dirlo a me. È un idiota e lo sono anche la maggior parte delle persone che lavorano con me

Anonimo: Idiota è il tuo insulto preferito

Dwight: No, idiota

Dwight: È veloce, facile, inoltre non sei un idiota

Anonimo: Haha grazie, significa molto da parte tua

Jim guardò il suo computer, anche Dwight lo chiamava sempre 'idiota', era una somiglianza in più tra i due uomini. Ovviamente Jim doveva trovare qualcuno che era simile a Dwight, ma almeno quel tipo lo apprezzava. 

Uscirono esultanti dopo essersi assicurati un grosso cliente. Decisero di prendere un taxi dato che erano vicini alla Dunder Mifflin.   
"Dammi il tuo telefono, chiamo il taxi" disse Dwight a Jim con impazienza.   
"Oppure potrei usare il mio telefono e chiamarli" rispose Jim.   
"Incasinerai tutto, idiota. Dammelo" rispose Dwight. Jim cedette, non voleva rovinare il suo umore felice litigando con Dwight.

"Tieni" disse Jim, allontanandosi da Dwight. Dwight guardò il telefono, cercando l'app del telefono quando vide il sito di chat anonima che usava lui.   
-Strano- pensò Dwight, Jim non aveva mai detto di usarlo prima. Compose in fretta il numero, non volendo che Jim diventasse sospettoso.

Dwight era un detective dopotutto. Catalogava e notava le cose sulle persone, quindi iniziò a prestare maggiore attenzione a Jim e all'utente anonimo che aveva passato così tanto tempo a conoscere e apprezzare.

Anonimo: Sto andando al lavoro, ti scrivo quando torno a casa

Dwight: Per me va bene

Le sopracciglia di Dwight si aggrottarono e il suo stomaco sussultò quando vide Jim alzarsi dalla scrivania e gettarsi la borsa a tracolla sulla spalla nello stesso momento in cui Dwight aveva inviato il messaggio e veniva evidenziato che era stato letto.

Non poteva essere, no? Solo una coincidenza, Dwight si costrinse a credere. Più Dwight indagava e più si rendeva conto che probabilmente non era una coincidenza ma un incubo.

Jim e l'anonimo usavano sempre le espressioni 'Nah', 'Oops' in ogni frase, avevano interessi simili. Dwight sapeva che era sbagliato, una violazione della privacy, ma doveva controllare il computer di Jim.

Le dita tremanti di Dwight aleggiarono sull'app, prendendo un profondo respiro e ci cliccò sopra. I suoi sospetti furono confermati. Jim era la persona anonima con cui aveva chattato negli ultimi sei mesi.

"Dwight, cosa stai facendo sul mio computer?" chiese Jim. Dwight era rimasto così paralizzato dallo shock che non aveva nemmeno sentito i passi di Jim. Dwight guardò Jim, i suoi occhi spalancati e il viso pieno di preoccupazione.

La rabbia di Jim se ne andò quando vide l'espressione sul viso di Dwight. "Dwight, cosa c'è che non va?" chiese Jim, avvicinandosi a Dwight per assicurarsi che stesse bene.

"Tu ed io ci parliamo da sei mesi" sussurrò Dwight. Jim ha rivolto a Dwight uno sguardo strano, "Sì amico, siamo colleghi di lavoro", rispose.   
"No, Jim" rispose Dwight, girando il corpo in modo che Jim potesse vedere lo schermo del computer.  
"Cosa stai facendo-" iniziò a chiedere Jim, la sua rabbia ritornò, ma Dwight lo fermò.

"Sono la persona con cui hai parlato per tutto questo tempo" disse Dwight interrompendo Jim. Jim guardò Dwight incredulo. Scosse la testa mentre guardava Dwight con le sopracciglia aggrottate.   
"No, no" continuava a dire Jim, ma anche mentre lo diceva sapeva che era inutile. La persona per cui si era lentamente innamorato durante tutto quel tempo era Dwight.  
"Lo so" rispose Dwight, abbattuto tanto quanto lo era Jim.

"Ehi" salutò Jim, entrando nella sala break vuota occupata esclusivamente da Dwight. Dwight grugnì in risposta. Jim sospirò e si sedette di fronte a lui.   
"Abbiamo legato così bene quando ci mandavamo messaggi, ma quando siamo insieme stiamo malissimo" disse Him, ridacchiando leggermente per l'assurdità della loro situazione.

"Forse dovremmo semplicemente messaggiare sempre" rispose Dwight, raccogliendo la lattina di soda da cui stava bevendo.   
Jim ridacchiò, "Sì, potremmo farlo" rispose, sorridendo mentre si appoggiava allo schienale e guardava Dwight.

Dwight era una delle presenze più forti nella vita di Jim. Era rumoroso e polemico, ma era anche una delle persone su cui Jim poteva fare affidamento. Una delle persone su cui Jim poteva davvero contare.   
"Sarebbe davvero così brutto se facessimo finta di non aver avuto anni di brutta relazione e invece continuassimo a parlare tra di noi su un sito di chat anonimo?" chiese Jim.

Dwight lo guardò, il suo labbro superiore si increspò in un sorriso. "Non credo che sarebbe la cosa peggiore" rispose. Jim gli sorrise, sentendosi improvvisamente timido sotto lo sguardo intenso di Dwight.

"Sì, quindi io e Dwight abbiamo avuto il nostro ottavo appuntamento ieri sera ed è stato davvero bello" disse Jim alle telecamere, sorridendo a Dwight che era seduto accanto a lui.

"E' stato adeguato" rispose Dwight. Jim rise e alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Ti ho visto" disse Dwight. "Visto cosa?" chiese Jim innocentemente.   
"Stai alzando gli occhi al cielo" rispose Dwight.   
"Non alzerei mai gli occhi al cielo davanti a qualcuno così importante come te, Dwight K. Schrute."   
"Mi stai prendendo in giro, Jim" rispose Dwight.   
"Mai" replicò Jim scherzoso, ridendo nella bocca di Dwight mentre veniva baciato ed effettivamente riuscì a rimanere in silenzio.


End file.
